undeadgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromorph
Necromorphs are Zombie-like enemies from the Dead Space Series. Characteristics Necromorphs are Humans that are affected by a form of extraterrestrial mind control that causes what looks like severe insanity and death through various sources, including the succumbing to an unbearable and unstoppable desire to commit suicide. The rise from their deaths soon after the fact, sometimes instaneously, not even falling to the ground. Once risen, they will attack any living thing they see. If left alone long enough after being infected by the Necromorphs known simply as Infectors, they will begin to mutate into strange, horrifying forms, being reshaped into gruesome new appearances. The transformation is violent, bones are broken and reshaped into new forms, such as scythe/claw like appendages on their arms, or develope a scythe tail replacing their lower body altogether. Some will even grow wings or egg sacs containing offspring, indicating that their species has changed altogether. They appear to be controlled by an advanced piece of technology known as a Marker. They were originally commanded by the first of their species, known as the Hive Mind (seen in the first Dead Space game), a gargantuan Necromorph made of countless corpses. With its death, the Necromorphs turned to the Marker itself in Dead Space 2, trying to gather enough bodies for an event known as Convergence, which is theorized by some fans to be the creation of another Hive Mind. Types Slasher The most common Necromorph is known as the Slasher. When a human becomes one, their shoulder blades will be moved to their hands, being reshaped to form razor-sharp blades. They then grow an extra pair of arms near the waist, while other pieces are reshaped into horrifying new weapons, such as teeth that become sharp enough to decapitate a human being. They will not die from decapitation unless they have already been severely injured as well, making them difficult to kill often. Puker Another form of Necromorph is known as a Puker. When a human becomes a Puker, their legs are merged into one, and another leg is grown from unused bones and organs. Other organs merge into one and begin developing an acidic liquid, which the Puker regurgitates to spit at prey. By now, the acid has dissolved most of the Puker's facial features, and burning the chest horribly. Unarmored prey will be burned to death in seconds, while armored prey will simply be slowed down by the acid. The Puker's fingers merge to form 3 sharp claws, which they can become a deadly threat with. Exploder Exploders are also common types of Necromorphs. Their appearance is a highly twisted human with their legs merged together and their left arm heavily mutated to be made up of glowing explosives. Their attacks are suicidal; they charge their prey head-on and try to smash them with their arms, causing a massive explosion that consumes both the victim and the Necromorph itself. If their left arm is shot off, the Exploder will resort to using its teeth to bite their victim to death. In the Dead Space games, if someone is on low health, they will lose any body part that is bitten by the Exploder. Pregnant Pregnants are somewhat common. Their appearance is very similar to a Slasher, though their bodies are extremely bulbous. This is due to the fact that there are several smaller Necromorphs (either a Lurker or several Swarmers)inside of them, earning the Pregants their name. If shot in this bulbous sack, the result is the Necromorphs crawling out of the Pregnant and charging towards any potential victims. This can also be caused by wounding the Pregnant, but not killing it—the Pregnant will immediately tear itself open and unleash its inhabiting Necromorphs on its victims. Crawler Small in size, Crawlers are infected infants. As they are unsuitable for combat, the infant's legs merge together and the torso expands as it fills up with explosive liquid. The Crawler will then start searching for victims, whom they will explode on. As the explosion isn't very effective, Crawlers tend to fight in packs to maximize damage. Killing 10 Crawlers without detonating them (decapitation instead of shooting the torso)will earn the player the achievement "The Nanny" if the game is being played on the X-box 360 Brute The Brutes are some of the most dangerous Necromorphs. Made up of multiple corpses, Brutes are large in size and strongest in the front. It is normally hard to dismember them—and thus kill them—as their bulky arms can only be shot off by being hit in their weak spots, which is rather hard to hit due to the Brute's attempt to cover them up. It is best to use Stasis on them to get behind them and dismember them, as the weak spots are most visible in the back. Combat Although regular body shots will damage and eventually kill Necromorphs, removal of certain appendages depending on what form the Necromorph is in will result in quicker kills. For recently deceased, still "human" necromorphs, destruction or removal of the head will kill instantly. For "scythe-armed" Necromorph, known as a Slasher, remove both arms to kill them, difficult as this method may be. For crawling "Scythe-tailed" targets, simply remove their tails to put them out of commission. Finally, winged enemies are neutralised at the loss of arms and tails. Others are suicidal, growing yellow, explosive sacs on their body and attempting to get near their enemies before finally detonating. Some Necromorphs will often feign death, waiting for prey to get closer before attempting to attack them again.